Closer to Ideal
by YamiMisao
Summary: Blinded by lust, little did any of them suspect that he was a con artist,a thief - skilled in his profession and nothing but thorough when it came to it. But for the record - there was a far uglier reality which was the drive of his every scheme. YMxYBxYY


**Misao:** My first AU fic! 8D ….And one that's actually going to be serious. Somehow most of my fics, even angst-ish ones end up with somehow humorous internal dialogue… but not this time! It's serious business. xD I've just been itching to write this since the plot formed in my mind. And I wanted to take a shot at an AU story - maybe starting to get this one out will stop distracting me from updating my others. xDD

**Pairings:** YMxYYxYB [Yamishipping] (as if you expected anything else from me), some other's may arise….

**Summary****: **Blinded by lust, little did any of them suspect that he was a con artist and a thief, skilled in his discreet 'profession' and nothing but precise and thorough when it came to it. But for the record - there was a far uglier reality which was the drive of his every scheme...

…. VAUGE SUMMARY IS VAGUE. But waiting to find things out is half the fun, right? XD

**Disclaimer: **As per usual, I do not claim to own any of the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! Also, the title of the fic was taken from a song of the same name by D'espairsRay. Random lyrics are used from the song as chapter titles, but the song and the fic are otherwise unrelated.

**Warnings****: **None as of yet. XD

* * *

"**Closer to Ideal"**

[Chapter One]

"Here Is a Paradise Rotted"

Dimmed lights suddenly flashed brightly - the immediate reaction being that the quiet murmurs surged into an uproar of applause, catcalls and hooting amongst most and instantly bodies were shoving and pushing - fighting to get closer to the form that had finally taken to the stage.

A lithe body that moved with a feline grace, beautiful milky white skin that could only belong to that of a foreigner or mixed race - flawless and smooth just as was every move made, keeping the audience mesmerized with the way those slender hips swayed with the pulsing beat of the music filling the room; unable to tear their eyes away even if they _wanted_ to. A long mane of unnaturally - and certainly uncommon - silvery hair fell out in oddly angled spikes, but somehow managed only to add to the unique look. The only contrast to the overall pale beauty was a pair of striking, dark eyes which could suck one in with their haunting but seductively gleaming depths….

A rarity was it in a places like this to see a creature so exotic.

Up until a year ago, that is - the first night this mysterious, erotic man showed up and took the nearly out-of-business joint by storm - exuding a confidence that far surpassed any of the other entertainers and giving a show that blew the rest out of the water. From that day on, he graced the once run-down Erotic Club with his highly demanded presence a few nights a week, spiking it's popularity to unbelievable heights….

He was a being shrouded in mystery - he came and went as he pleased, no one knew where he came from, where he lived, or even if the name he'd given was his true one. 'Bakura', he'd tell anyone who asked - offering nothing more then that, not his family name nor any insight on himself or his past - and anyone who dared to try and pry into his personal life was sure to fail...

* * *

Sitting far back in a secluded corner - out of the view of most, and to those who did catch sight of him he quickly deterred them from bothering him with a glare that spoke promises of pain - the white haired one carefully scanned the clubs occupants - gaze searching, scrutinizing and was ultimately disappointed by his lack of finding.

Most of these men were worthless, spending the last of their most likely ill-earned money throwing it carelessly just to get a glimpse of that which they were clearly deprived of.

_Not that I have much room to talk about ill-earnings… _He thought, letting out a quiet snort. He couldn't complain either, after all he was on the receiving end of some of that carelessly thrown cash, and while it was a far from respectable occupation - as were his other means of obtaining money - he had absolutely no qualms about removing some clothes and showing more then a little skin off as long as the cash kept flying, easily ignoring the disturbing ogling and hooting to which he'd become accustomed to receiving…

Normally he would arrive, grace everyone with his presence and give them the entertainment they wanted, collect his earnings and disappear without much of a word to anyone….

Tonight, however, was different.

Tonight he was lingering with a mission - and he was determined to accomplish it.

He would not - _could not_ - fail, lest he wanted to face the result and pay a price far too great. Failure was not only not an option, it wasn't even a possibility - in his mind. Confident he was in his abilities - he'd done this countless times before, and his careful execution always assured him victory.

The only problem he was currently facing - finding a target suitable to his criteria.

A light sigh escaped him, features twisting in annoyance as he leaned back in his seat, shifting uncomfortably with an irritated grunt. _There has to be someone…_ He allowed his eyes to scan the room once more, trying desperately to ignore the growing doubt that was gnawing at the back of his mind. It was rare that the type of person he was seeking out would be seen in such an undignified place - but Bakura knew for a fact that rare as it was; it did happen. He'd gotten quite a few extremely generous tips from the exceptionally wealthy men that showed up once in a great while - so he knew one was bound to show up.

"Maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow…" He muttered to himself. It was only Friday - and weekends were his best bet - but he knew how limited his time was….

Resolving that he would in fact come back tomorrow, the white haired mystery rose - grabbing the attention of a few that were smart enough not to do anymore then stare as he made for the exit without so much as another glance back towards the crowd of drunks.

That's when he saw him - a glint of gold caught from the corner of his eye being what drew his attention to the form.

Strolling into the club was a man with an untouchable air about him that could rival Bakura's own un-approachable aura - a stance that clearly depicted him as someone of authority and control, with cold purple eyes that spoke of danger. Smooth, tanned skin the color of caramel contrasted with striking blonde hair that spiked out to add to his dangerous appearance.

Struck - Bakura found himself - by this man he'd never before seen, who's beauty was far more exotic then his own. The way his very presence exuded such caution to the wind - it threatened to draw the white haired one to him like a moth to a flame….

But Bakura was someone who prided himself on his utmost control - never did he falter, and never would he. So he was quick to regain himself and took a step back into the shadows so as to continue going unnoticed - following this interesting new arrival with his eyes.

It wasn't because of the initial attraction he'd had at first sight that had him scrutinizing him with an intense, inquisitive gaze - no, it was what had caught his attention in the very first place….

Gold.

The tanned being donned an unreasonable amount of it - golden bangles covering his forearms, rings of the same worth decorating his fingers, gold earrings dangling from his ears even…

If that wasn't a clear sign of a person who was more the wealthy, Bakura didn't know what was.

A mischievous grin tugged at his lips, and he quickly dunked back further out of sight just as the one he'd been watching to intently turned glaring eyes in his general direction.

_Looks like I've found my target… _He thought - satisfied that this man was the perfect choice - if his flaunting of gold was any indication. And with his mind set on this, he stealthily worked his way back to the stage, going un noticed by anyone other then the Bouncer - who let him through without a word - he slipped back into the restricted backstage section.

It was time to put on another show, and he'd make damn sure it was the most spectacular and raging hormone-inducing one they'd ever seen - and he planned to give special attention to a certain dark-skinned, light-haired one he'd set his sights on.

After all - he was a master of seduction, and knew how to use it to his advantage.

Blinded by lust, little did any of them suspect that underneath his stunning appearances was an ugly reality - he was a con artist and a thief, skilled in his discreet 'profession' and nothing but precise and thorough when it came to it. He prided himself on it - the fact that he could so easily wrap any target around his finger with just a piercing look and a sway of his hips.

But for the record - there was a far uglier reality which was the drive of his every scheme…

"Oi, Pegasus!" He called out as he spotted the only other man in this town he'd seen with hair the color of his own, and completely disregarded the dirty looks shot in his direction from the other club employee's who didn't quite like him. Said man turned at the sound of his name, and upon catching sight of a mass of white, spiky hair his face broke out into a wide grin, a long veil of bangs covering one side of his face, hiding from view the missing eye that was beneath.

"Ah, Baku-boy… your still here?" He questioned , still grinning from ear to ear at his _favorite_ employee. "A rarity." He commented as he lifted the glass of some colorless alcoholic beverage to his lips - a hint of question in his tone - curious as to why the one who was usually so quick to leave would still be here hours after his performance.

Mr. Maxamillion Pegasus was the owner of this 'Erotic Club' - which is what the man liked to call it, but everyone and their mother knew it was lacking in the class department to be labeled anything more then a Strip Club . Bakura thought it ironic and amusing that his name was so very mis-leading. Such a strong sounding name would make someone assume he was a wealthy man - a respected man - but he was far from it, and had been on the verge of losing the once run-down club due to the extreme lack of business.

Until the white haired one showed up, which is exactly why he was dubbed the owner's 'favorite', and was treated with a respect that no other employee received. Pegasus made an effort not to anger Bakura, or do anything for that matter that could potentially make the other decide he didn't want to return. That would put quite a damper on his flourishing business…

"I'm going again." He said as way of explanation for his extended presence. He wasn't asking, no - he was telling him, and he was only bothering to do that so the owner could clear the stage and tell off the ones still awaiting to perform themselves.

This earned a raise of an intrigued eyebrow from the older man, "Really?" He inquired, and was answered with an impatient nod of the head. Bakura knew, however, that he would have absolutely no objections to it.

"What a pleasant surprise~ I'm sure our guests will be ecstatic!" Pegasus exclaimed flippantly, setting his glass down on a randomly placed table which was littered with papers that were most likely of unimportance. "I'll have the stage cleared for you in 3 minutes, do go freshen up~" He advised, waving the other man off towards the dressing rooms before floating off to confront a line of sure to be ticked off strippers…

* * *

The lights dimmed once more, and Bakura sauntered out onto the stage, standing front and center and positioning himself against the metal pole that was placed there. He took a deep breathe, mentally preparing himself to give it his all. Not that he ever really had to try - the art of seduction came naturally to him - but he had a niggling feeling that someone such as the man he was targeting wouldn't so be so easily lured into his trap…

Suddenly music was pumping throughout the club again, the lights burst to life and everyone's attention was officially on him - an applause erupting the moment it registered who had taken to the stage for a second time in one night.

The bass pounded throughout his body and created an easy rhythm for him to work with - lithe hips covered in skin-tight leather that left little to the imagination swaying, thrusting erotically in ways that made jaws drop and pants tighten as the crowd looked on. Bakura had to fight back the smirk that threatened to arise at how easy it was just to rile them up… _Nothing more then a bunch of filthy animals… _He thought sourly to himself, slithering his way smoothly out of the blood-red loose fitting, open shirt he'd changed into.

They could look all they wanted. But if anyone _dared_ to touch….

In one liquid motion he slid himself to the floor, body stretching out elegantly along the hardwood surface. He lay his arms outstretched above his head, allowing his lower body to rise, hips rolling as he tossed his head back and let out a moan that was drowned out by the music - it had been purely for show anyhow.

Head throw back, he was able to catch a glimpse of the enticing blonde man within the crowd - and was pleased to see those intense purple eyes glued quite intently to him. Which clearly indicated interested to Bakura…

Perfect.

Rolling onto his side, Bakura lifted himself up onto his hands and knees and in an all too catlike manner crawled his was towards the edge of the stage, licking his lips and locking his gaze hard on the blonde - who's only response was a raise of an eyebrow at suddenly having the seductive white haired creatures attention directed at him.

Reaching the edge, he leaned forward slightly and lifted a hand, making a 'come hither' motion and hoping the blond - who was farther back then he would have liked - would adhere to his request…

The blonde in question now had an amused grin playing on his features, Bakura noticed, but was pleased non the less when he non-too-gently shoved a few people aside and made his way towards the front where he was waiting - albeit he took his time.

Once the blonde was within reach - arms crossed and looking at him expectantly - the pale one reached out a hand - completely disregarding that aura that would make any normal person too cautious to even approach the man - and snaked it around the others neck, pulling him closer. Immediately his senses were invaded by the most intoxicating scent…

Breathe ghosted over skin, lips grazing against the smooth expanse of the strangers neck until they reached a gold adorned ear where a slick tongue flicked out to run along the shell - and much to Bakura's pleasure his reward was the slightest of shudders in response to the action, barely noticeable, but he noticed it non the less…

Daring to take it a slight step further, Bakura allowed his other hand to find it's way to the hem of the others shirt - just loose enough for him to snake up it and caress the area, feeling the muscles flutter at his touch.

Onlookers groaned in disappointment, envious eyes glaring daggers into the blonde…

Pulling back just enough lock his gaze with the others once more - Bakura caught sight of the only thing he needed to confirm - eyes that had been ice cold and uninviting were now burning - and he saw the slightest hinting of repressed desire in their depths. With a tantalizing grin, Bakura leaned forward once more, nipping lightly at the others lips teasingly before moving away altogether.

With a wink and a toothy grin, he stood and sauntered his way back to the center of the stage, resuming where he'd left off and dutifully fulfilling his forcefully obtained extra time on the stage until the very end of the song - at which point it morphed into another, another form strutting it's way out into the spotlight and giving Bakura the opportunity to snatch up his shirt - having kept more clothing on this time then the audience would have liked - and sneak off without much a fuss…

And as he reached the sidelines - hidden from sight by the curtains, he glanced back into the crowd - but much to his surprise and disappointment - found the blonde was no where in sight….

* * *

**Misao:** YES. I MADE BAKURA A STRIPPER. SO SHOOT ME. Though it's clearly not his primary occupation..... xD Does that make it any better?

.....I didn't think so.

But despite that, I hope I've peeked some interest enough for people to continue reading it. 3 Also - the hikari's will be present eventually too. 8D

Now... off to work on AO! -flees-


End file.
